reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gates of El Presidio
| image = Image:Rdr_gates_presidio.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Agave Viejo | end = Island just north of Ramita de la Baya | prereqs = Finished Luisa Fortuna's missions. | giver = Abraham Reyes | location = El Presidio | rewards = 300 Fame | previous = Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "Captain De Santa's Downfall" and Abraham Reyes mission strand: "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" | next = Abraham Reyes mission strand: "An Appointed Time" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Upon arriving at the house you see a scene of sexual nature. Abraham Reyes has found that Javier Escuella is hiding within the Mexican Army at El Presidio, and invites John Marston with him as they attack El Presidio, to kill or capture Escuella, and take over El Presidio. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Luisa Fortuna mission: "Captain De Santa's Downfall"; and *Abraham Reyes mission: "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Accompany Abraham Reyes to El Presidio. *Drive the wagon filled with dynamite into the fort's gates. *Find where Javier Escuella is hiding in the barracks. *Chase down Escuella and kill or capture him. *If captured, bring Escuella to the fort's jail. *Use the Cannon to fight off reinforcements. *If Escuella was captured, turn him over to Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham. Mission Details After the cinematic, get in the cart next to Reyes, and either skip to destination or wait it out. The cart will come to a halt not too far from El Presidio, and Reyes will light the fuse on the TNT in the back of your cart, telling you to hurry up and enter El Presidio. You are going to ram the cart into the front gates, but you'll have to jump out some time before it hits to avoid being killed. Marston needs to make sure the horses are running at full speed before he jumps out. Keep in mind that if he jumps out too soon, the cart will not make it to the gates and therefore will not explode. Once the doors are open, the rebels will take out the guards coming out and enter El Presidio. There are three buildings in which you'll have to search for Javier, but he's in the barracks on the left. Once you enter El Presidio, go left up the stairs, and he's in the building straight ahead. Take out any guards, but don't think you can kill them all, as there will be constant reinforcements. Go up the stairs inside the barracks, and you'll find him there. In exchange for his life/freedom, Javier will tell Marston that he can give him both Dutch and Bill, take Marston right to them. But instead, he pushes a crate onto Marston before he tries to escape. He'll jump out the window and run to his horse, before trying to outride John. Follow him and either hogtie or shoot him. After taking care of Escuella, the army will be sending reinforcements. Run to your marker, where you'll mount a cannon. Simply point and shoot. The aim is slightly off, so it might require multiple shots, but aiming at the middle usually works. There are two horse patrols and two carts to take care off. After doing so, go down to pick up Escuella. As Marston is carrying Escuella, Reyes makes a joke about there is nothing sweeter than old friends reuniting. Marston meets up with the two government agents that first sent him on this mission. Marston gives Escuella to the agents, who tell him to get Bill Williamson and then travel to Blackwater, because they believe Dutch is in the area. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Destroys the wagon. *Assaults, kills or abandons Reyes. *Assaults or kills any rebel. *Kills any rebels horse or the ones pulling the wagon. *Jumps off the explosive wagon too early, or stays on too long. *Allows Escuella to escape. *Allows reinforcements to enter El Presidio. *Runs too far outside El Presidio. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Using a Cannon Mission Complete Unlockables *Bolt Action Rifle (dropped) Notes *If the player is replaying the mission, Reyes will always say that he didn't kill De Santa during the previous mission. *There has been a glitch reported when John Marston lassoes Escuella, just before he hogties him on the road leading out of El Presidio. This has also occured when you use dead eye to shoot Escuellas' horse from underneath him. The glitch is strange, as even though Escuella is on the ground lasooed, both Escuella and John Marston continue talking as before when the chase for Escuella was on. *When the army sends reinforcments, even if the player does nothing, the other rebels are entrenched well enough to handle the few soldiers attacking El Presido. Thus making it near impossible to not obtain victory at this point in the mission. Gallery File:ElPresidio.jpg|John Marston fighting his way through El Presidio File:Rdr_escuela_marston.jpg|Marston confronts his old partner Javier Escuella after finally tracking him down. Rdr escuella cell.jpg|Marston deposits Escuella in a cell at El Presidio. Strategy *A good strategy for the gunplay section is to stay in cover near where you first enter El Presidio and simply pick off all of the troops *There are also plenty of TNT barrels lying around, one shot can take out a large group of soldiers. Achievements ---- es:Las_Puertas_del_Presidio Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player Category:Partly-Messy Pages